


“Made It Better”

by Fangirl_Jewels



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Artist Reader, F/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Jewels/pseuds/Fangirl_Jewels
Summary: You have a crush on Peter Parker and vent through your art. But what if your art peaks the interest of a lil’ spider boi?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the time of Spider-Man: homecoming

)--------------------(

"Why don't you just tell him before it's too late?!" Ned kept nagging. 

"Believe me, I'd love to tell him but he's clearly in love with Liz. Besides, she's like 1,000 times better than me. She's got the looks, the brains, everything."

I ranted as I sat down at the lunch table. I noticed Michelle near us but I ignore her. 

"Don't say that. Liz isn't better than you." I scoffed. "Ned, I have a C- in math, I look like Gollum, I'm not popular and I'm not even brave enough to even ask for a refill at a movie theater." Ned stays silent. 

I glanced at him and smile. "But it's ok... as long as Peter is happy, I'll be fine. Hopefully I can get rid of these feelings." I pull out my sketchbook and continue to draw Spider-Man. "Maybe I should imagine Peter as a fictional crush like Spider-Man." Ned looked surprised. "Wait, you like Spider-Man?" I jumped and cursed at my slip up. 

"No, No! I don't! You didn't hear anything!"

"Didn't hear what?" We both turn to look at Peter who was standing behind us with a tray of food. 

"Y/n has a crush on-" I immediately covered Ned's mouth. "Ignore him! He's being silly..."

Peter's brows creased in confusion. "Y/n, you like someone? Why won't you tell me?" I stayed silent and frozen. I didn't know what to do. "I-It's not important. Besides, I feel kinda embarrassed about it. M-Maybe later.."

Peter stared at me for a moment and just nodded his head. "Ok." He sat next to me which caused my heart to jump a bit. "So what's new?" Peter asks as he bites his apple. 

"Nothing really..." Y/n responded, nervously laughing. Peter looked down to see what she was drawing and his eyes widened in amazement. 

"Holy Crap! That's amazing!!" Y/n looked at what he was looking at and blushed. She put her sketchbook away, making Peter confused. Y/n kept laughing nervously. 

"T-Thanks...um...i'm glad you like it."

Peter tried to peer beside you to see your sketchbook. "Can I see your other drawings?"

Y/n blushed and shook her head. "M-Maybe later? I mean..it's...it's not really a big deal." 

Before Peter could ask again, Liz came by and greeted Peter. He had a bright smile when she was discussing about their club after school. Y/n frowned a bit and slumped in her seat. Ned and Michelle noticed. 

"You okay?" Ned asked. 

Y/n nodded. "I'm just going to the bathroom...." and with that, she rose from her seat and headed out of the cafeteria. Peter looked at Y/n confused as she walked out of the cafeteria.

)----------------------X--------------------(


	2. “Made It Better”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

Peter was going through his locker until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Ned. "Hey Ned! Um, do you and Y/n wanna come to my house to rebuild that LEGO death star? It's still in my house after you um..found out."

Ned's eyes widened in surprise and immediately nods his head. "Yes! And Y/n would love to come!" Peter was a bit surprised by his excitement. 'Does he know Y/n likes me?'

"...Shouldn't we ask Y/n first...?" Peter asked. 

Ned blanked out for a bit but nodded. "Yeah! Um, uh...i'll go get her."

"Wait, we can just ask her-" Before Peter could finish, Ned already ran off. 

"...later..."

Peter waited nervously, he hasn't seen Y/n since last Friday. After their last encounter, he doesn't know how he's going to handle himself around her. She doesn't even know he's Spider-man! 

As he turned around, he saw Ned and Y/n walking towards him. His chest begins beating quickly and a small blush appeared on his face. "Hey Peter!" Y/n greeted normally. '

Peter smiled nervously. "H-Hey, Y/n. um...so i was..uh..i was wondering if you could maybe- And Ned! But uh, do you wanna come to my house and build a Lego death star?"

Y/n smiled. "Sure, although I haven't watched Star Wars yet so don't confuse me."

Peter chuckled nervously. "Okay! So uh..let's go to class. I got geometry so see ya later." Peter left towards his class. Y/n and Ned were both confused. 

"Lets go to algebra.." Ned suggested. 

"Yeah yeah..um..was..was Liz around?" Y/n asked as she looked around.

"Why? Is it because Peter was acting strange?"

"Yeah! Have you noticed too?!"

Ned laughed. "Yeah, of course I did. I'm confused too. But i don't think Liz was around."

Y/n pondered for a bit. "Is he hiding something from us?"

Ned's face when pale. Y/n noticed and was confused. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing. At. ALL!"

Y/n looked at him strangely. Something was up. "Ned...what are you not telling me?"

Ned sweated nervously. "I...i can't tell you..."

Now Y/n was even more concerned. "Does it have something to do with Peter?"

"I..I.."

Y/n groaned. "Nevermind, I'll ask him myself."

Y/n walked ahead of Ned, leaving him even more nervous than before.

"Shit...."

\--------------------

Y/n was sitting by the fence of the school entrance, waiting for Ned and Peter to come out of their last class. She had a lot of thoughts running around in her head. One, what's going on with Peter; Two, Spider-man knows she likes Peter Parker; and three, spider-man knows that's Liz is the girl she was talking about when mentioning Peter's crush. Which means...spider-man probably knows Y/n in civilian life.....or Peter probably told him about Liz...but it didn't seem like that was the case. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small tap on the shoulder. She turned to see her two friends behind her. She smiled. 

"Hey guys."

"Hey, um...are you okay?" Peter asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I just have a bit of stuff in my mind."

"Oh, you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Maybe later. But there is something I need to talk to you about."

This caused Ned to freeze up. "Oh! I uh...totally forgot! Um...my mom needs me to go, right now."

Peter looked at Ned in disbelief. "What?! But you were looking forward to this! We didn't get to build it last time!"

"Yeah but uh...my mom needs me home or I'll get in serious trouble. You two have fun without me!" He said as he headed the other direction. Peter and Y/n were confused but they were ok with it. Although the thought of them being together alone made them blush. "L-Let's go?" Peter asked with a nervous smile. Y/n nodded. "Yep.."

)---------------------X------------------(

As we arrive at the foot of his door, Peter takes out his keys and tries to unlock it until it swings open, revealing his lovely Aunt May. 

"Y/n! Oh, I haven't seen you for a while!"

Y/n smiled nervously. "Hi, Ms. Parker."

"Come here." she gestured Y/n to give her a hug and she accepted. Peter let out a small chuckle. "Y/n and I are just going to build that lego death star. Ned couldn't make it."

"Aww. well, do you two want anything to eat?"

"Nope, thanks Aunt May."

Peter says as Y/n follows him to his room. As she looks around, she sees the room being pretty tidy. "Someone cleaned their room."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah uh...i had to since were building with legos and stuff." 

Y/n sits on the bottom bunk of his bed and smiles. Peter smiled too with a small tint of blush on his cheeks. 

"O-Okay! I'll go get the..Legos." Y/n looked concerned and before Peter could walk out the door, she grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Y/n holding on to his arm. She was a bit too close for Peter's comfort. The tint in his cheeks become a large hue.

"W-W-What are you doing...?"

"Peter, what's going on?"

His eyebrows raised in confusion. "W-What?"

Y/n let go of his arm. "You're being all nervous and stuff. And Liz is clearly not around. Is something wrong?"

"No! Nonono of course not! I-I'm just uh..going through a lot."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"I uh...maybe later?"

"You better." Y/n said. Peter nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room. 

Y/n waited for Peter to come back but minutes passed and he didn't return. Y/n stood up and walked around. She picked up a chess piece from the wooden checkerboard on his desk and organized them a bit. 

"He sure is taking his time...is he looking for it?" She looked around the room to see if she could find it. She looked under the bed, on the bunk, under his desk and so on. She then turns and sees Peter's closet. 'Probably not a good idea to look...he probably already found it...'

She then sees a small glimmer of light that catches her attention. She then felt a wave of curiosity.

'Welp...looks like i'm gonna do it...'

She crouches down to grab whatever she saw and felt a strong fabric. She pulled it out and her eyes widened in surprise. She held a baggy red and blue suit with black lining. It looked like...Spider Man's suit. Why would Peter have something like this? 

"It's just a costume, right?" she felt the texture of the suit and was surprised at how incredibly stiff it felt. This could not be a costume. She saw the spider symbol on the chest area and saw it reflect some light from the window. 'So that's what i saw...' 

She pressed it and it shrunk, catching her off guard. "Holy crap..." she then saw a small gadget on the wrists. She pressed it and a string of web shot out of the dispenser, causing her to squeak in shock. She slowly touched the web and realized it was the real deal. 

"T-Then that mean...oh no...oh god!"

She put the suit back where it was and sat on the bed to collect her thoughts. "If Peter's Spider-man then he knows! Oh god it all makes sense!" 

The door swung open and revealed Peter holding the box of the lego death star. "Sorry I took a while, Aunt May hid the box in the storage closet and...are you okay?"

Y/n smiled nervously and tried acting as normal as possible. Peter noticed the bright red blush on her face. "Y-yep! Never been better! Okay well I'm gonna go home!"

Peter was perplexed at her sudden need to leave. "But i just found the box!"

"Sorry, i reeeaally need to go! Bye!" as she tried to leave, Peter stood in the way. "Peter, please let me through." she says as she tries to get by him but every move she makes, he blocked.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Clearly something! What happened?"

"I just gotta go-"

"Y/n, seriously, what happened-"

"I found your suit!"

[....]

Peter stood there in shock. Y/n stepped back and looked away. "I...I was trying to look for the lego set and i saw something in your closet so curiosity got the best of me and...i..i found Spider-Man's suit."

Peter didn't know what to say. He slowly put the box down and glanced at his closet. Y/n silently groaned and sat down on the square rug on the floor. She covered her face in her hands, looking at the ground. Peter lets out a disheartening laugh. 

"Well...i guess i can't say it's a costume...you're too smart for that." He slowly sat down next to Y/n, only a foot separated them. 

"Is...is that why you were nervous? Because of what I said to you on friday?"

Peter blushed. "I...sorta..."

Y/n sighed, the red hue was still etched to her face. "I'm sorry...i ruined it..."

"Ruined what?"

"Our friendship...you can't be comfortable around me because of what I said to Spider-Man. Who i thought wasn't you but...whaddya know..."

Peter and Y/n sat in silence. He felt bad. He turned to her, closing the space between them.

"You didn't ruin anything. In fact...you...you made it better." 

Y/n creased her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Peter chuckled nervously. Y/n looked at his hands that were fumbling with each other. Peter took a deep breath and faced Y/n, her eyes widened in surprise at how the close proximity of their faces were at. The blush on Peter's face was clearly visible. 

"I...crap...how do i say this?" He nervously mutters as he runs his hand through his hair. His eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes. A strong urge erupted in his chest, causing him to groan. "Screw it."

He lifted her head and slightly pulled her head towards him. Their lips smashed together, catching Y/n off guard. Their stomachs swirled with butterflies and their faces were red with warmth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed back, this time catching him off guard. But it didn't matter. His soft lips kept kissing her, as if they never wanted to leave. But they had to break apart to breathe. 

The two stared into each others eyes. A crooked smile formed on Peter's lips and Y/n let out a scoff. "Well...I didn't know I made it that better." Peter chuckled.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad about yourself. Liz is nothing compared to you..."

Y/n smiled bashfully and leaned her head on his shoulder "Thanks..." 

Peter smiled softly. "No problem..." they stayed like that for a good few seconds, appreciating the recent events. 

"Wanna start building the Death Star now?"

"Yeah."

)-----X~END~X-----(


	3. Mini teeny bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to end the book so here’s a dumb tiny scene. Think of it as a bad end credit scene at the theatre.

As they were piecing the lego parts together, Y/n stopped and looked at peter. "Does Ned know you're Spider-man?"

"...he wasn't supposed to. He found out accidentally. He's kinda my guy in the chair now."

Y/n giggled. "That's cute. So does that mean I get to be a part of the Spider-Squad?"

Peter chuckled and let out a small smirk. "Maybe."


End file.
